An Inseparable Love
by Kirimi Hellgrea
Summary: Reina is a transfer student at Nami-chuu. Her luck got her kidnapped by a Vindice escapee. Wow, the goddess of misfortune blessed her eh? Yikes. I suck at summaries. Pls note Yaoi content. :3


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, Amano Akira does. **

I'm a second year transfer student at Namimori chuu. My parents had business issues here at Namimori and I was forced to transfer here with them. I'm a quarter Japanese and 3 quarters American. I guess we can call this chaotic. I don't speak Japanese very we'll and neither could I read it. I guess that getting along with everybody wouldn't be easy...

**(Mid autumn)**

"Okay class. There's a transfer student from America today. Please come in."

I step into the class and look around. Not a single face I recognize. Uuuuuu, Miura san just had to go to another school!

"Please introduce yourself to the class!"

"Nice to meet you(in perfect English) watashi wa Kazehaya Reina desu(stuttering) yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

"Hontoni kawaii ne?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Gomen, gomen"

"Your seat is the one behind Dam- I mean Tsunayoshi kun."

"Hai~"

I walk to the back of the class, accidentally looking towards Tsunayoshi. 'He looks cute...' I quickly blocked my thoughts. And looked to my seatmates. It was Yamamoto Takeshi and this scary looking guy with silver hair. 'Uuuuuu, please don't kill me...'

The first subject was English. I quickly got bored due to the overly simple English curriculum and all the darned Japanese. The teacher then announced a surprise composition test. He handed the papers out. I reach into my bag for my pencil case only to realize that I have left it at home.

"Are?" I said it aloud only to be noticed by Yamamoto.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my stationary at home." I mouthed.

"Maa maa, first day and a klutz. Unlike Gokudera kun here who threatened Tsuna on his first day."

"What did you say about Juudaime?!"

"Hiiiii!"

I look back, and there was Gokudera san looking pissed.

"Did you just insult Juudaime?!"

"Heh? I don't get what's going on but who is this Juudaime? Well actually, what does it mean?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera both looked dumbfounded and started laughing.

"Are you talking about Tsuna?" "He's Vongola the Tenth all right."

I stared at Gokudera quizically. He quickly clapped his hands to his mouth.

"Vongola... That means clam in Italian no?"

"Gokuderaaaaaaaaa" a voice from in front of me said, "what did I tell you about mentioning the Vongola to other people?!"

"Juu-Juudaime!"

I look to the person on front of me, the so-called infamous Dame Tsuna I've been hearing about in the middle of home room. At that time, he didn't seem a single bit like the Dame Tsuna I was looking at earlier.

His pupils was the most beautiful shade of orange, the serious look on his face made my heart skip a beat. What is this feeling? My heart was thumping at top speed.

"Transfer student you all right? Your face is all red, did you catch a cold?"

I look toward Yamamoto who had a concerned look on his face.

"No... I'm fine."

"Juudaime! Why are you in HDW mode?!"

"Ah!"

I look at Dame Tsuna, he had returned to normal.

"Dam- Tsuna san, can I please borrow a pen? I left mine at home."

"Sure why not?"

His smile was like of an angels. I only felt my heart beat faster and my face go redder. I take the pen from him.

"Thanks."

"No prob!"

I start writing the story. It was an piece of cake. All the instructions were in English and I managed to complete it within 20 minutes. How I loved to write stories! I look around class. Yamamoto and Tsuna was staring at their papers with a blank expression. I quickly tapped out a few instructions to Tsuna and Yamamoto on a piece of paper. I tapped onto Tsuna's shoulder. He nearly jumped in surprise.

"Read this. I hope it helps"

He stares at the paper. Then smiles.

"Sankyu! And btw, I agree with you when you say your Japanese sucks. And I am happy to add that mine is just as bad."

He chuckles and I happen to do the same. I toss the other set of instructions to Yamamoto. He reads it and mouths a 'Thank you'. He started tapping on the piece of paper and sends it back. It was in horrible English but I managed to understand it: Thanks! You saved me! I guess that we shouldn't underestimate your knowledge!

I sigh and mouthed to him: 'Don't openly insult people."

He chuckles.

"Maa maa, but it's true isn't it."

I pout and start to doodle on my desk. Who does he think he is?!

Haaaaa. After all those classes it's finally lunch break. I was bored to death from what the teachers were rambling on and on about. I barely understood anything but math was a piece of cake. I've already learned what they were teaching us.

"Such a pain in the ass..."(English)

"Such vile language for a cute girl~"

I look up, Yamamoto was looking at me with a smile, unlike what he looks like in the middle of class.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna eat lunch with us? Me, Tsuna and Gokudera?"

"Sure, why not. Miura san is not here anyway."

"Ehh?! You know Haru san?!"

Tsuna looked at me with a surprised face. He looked so damn cute...

"Yeah. Why?"

"Haru is a friend of ours."

"Yea... Heh... Heee?!"

"The world really is a small place huh?"

"Let's eat on the roof. The weather today is nice for once."

"Huh? Yea..."

Tsuna kept staring at Sasagawa san since this morning. I wonder why...

"Are?"

"What is is Juudaime?"

"I left my lunch at home... Again..."

"The stupid cow didn't bring it either huh?"

I stare at my lunch, I packed a little too much. Well, enough for three people!

"Ano... I can share mine with you. I packed too much this morning."

"Really? Sankyu! Lambo didn't bring mine over today either... Is he playing with Rauji again..."

It seems like Tsuna had many friends. And a huge secret too. Vongola? HDW? I guess I shouldn't pry into their privacy...

We make our way to the roof.

"Haaa, nice to have the roof to ourselves once in a while."

They started to sit and unpack their lunches. I followed but stopped not long after.

"Eh? Is someone there?"

"Waddya mean? There's only us here and you can see that."

"Gokudera sa-"

"Just call me Gokudera, enough with the honorifics. I'm sure Yamamoto and Juudaime think the same."

"You guys..."

"Shut up! I'm gonna bite you to death!"

"Hiiii! That catchphrase... Hibari!"

"Yo, Hibari!"

"Tch"

? I wonder what's going on. I look up, a person was standing above them. He had an armband saying discipline on it, at least that's all I could read from it. I obviously haven't heard much but I remember seeing him at the front gate this morning, students getting scared and saying, "Hibari Kyouya is so damn scary..."

"Oy! Treat your boss with some respect at least!"

"Gokudera! Reina san is here..."

"Crap!"

Boss? Now what in the world is going on?!

"Don't worry. I have no idea what has been going on around here and I won't pry into your business."

"But I bet you'll figure out sooner or later..."

"Yo Vongola Decimo."

"Dino san?!"

Eh? The English teacher Dino sensei?

"Hn?"

Dino sensei looks over my way.

"She involved with..."

"Not even close Haneuma. Now let me bite them to death for disturbing my sleep."

"Kyouya!"

Ehhh what is going on?!

"Let's just eat all right!"

"Yeah... Dino san, care to join us?"

"Of course! Kyouya~"

"I get it Haneuma."

We all sit down and start eating. Tsuna was sharing with me, and I could feel my face go red.

"Oishii~"

"Eh?"

"I'm saying that your food tastes good!"

"Arigato! I made it myself"

"Heee?! Sugoi!"

BANG! The door to the roof was slammed open

"Hey! You guys forgot about me so I ran here to the extreme!"

"Sempai..."

"As expected of the Vongola sun gua- guh!"

"Shut up Haneuma."

"Why Kyouya~"

He points at me.

"Ohhhhh! Warui!"

"Onii chan! Wait up!"

A girl's voice...

"Hahahaha! Dame Tsuna you forgot your lunch!"

"Lambo! 等我一下! ( Wait for me! )

Chinese? Little kid? What is going on?

"Lambo! I-Pin! Onii san!"

"You guys know them?"

"BakaDera! AhoDera!"

"Stupid cow!"

"Sadly, yes."

"Sounds like you have a lot of fun"

"Not really..."

And this is how the days usually go by. I'm still curious... What do they mean by Vongola? Kyouko is always ignored by Tsuna... Dino san and Hibari Kyouya... I don't wanna know... HDWM? I have no clue. Haneuma? It means bucking horse... Wtf is going on?! And what is with the baby hitman Lambo?! I don't get it!

"Reina chan, you don't look so well..."

"I'm fine, Haru chan"

"I guess that it's not easy to handle them ne~"

"So true..."

It's been a few months and it's now white day. I didn't give Tsuna any honmei chocolate on valentines though. I ended up giving everyone giri chocolates instead. Everyday has been a mess in school. It's always been so fun with Tsuna and the rest. Haru and I separated ways and I looked forward to going to school. Uuuuuu I like Tsuna so much! I don't think I can keep this feeling hidden anymore...

"Ohayo~"

"Reina chan, ohayo"

Kyouko chan's so cute... I wonder what Tsuna thinks of her... Although he usually avoids contact with her...

"Today's white day huh?"

"Un, I don't think I'll be receiving anything though."

"Why?"

"I rejected Tsuna kun last year."

"Heeeeee?!"

"Oh please just shut up. You're being too noisy."

"Hana san..."

BANG!

The classroom door was opened with a crash. And there was Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto all almost out of breath.

"Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah. The skylark nearly caught us..."

Hibari san again?! Why is it always him they're scared of?!

Yamamoto looked over towards us. (Me, Kyouko, and Hana) and looks away, face turning red. I looked at him quizically, did he catch a cold?

"Alright guys! To your seats!"

Dino san steps into the class. Then he trips over the door. The class started to laugh. It was a usual scene for us. Dino san was a klutz without his "underlings" after all. Maybe I'll skip class for today after morning break...

I lay down on the roof. It's nice and cool up here in the end of winter. It wasn't snowing though. It was quiet and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke from hearing voices on the roof. How long has it been since i fell asleep? I check my phone. It's only been 10 minutes since I came up here...

I took a quick peek. There was Dino san and Hibari san. They were alone. And they were kissing.

Hahiiii! What did I just see?! D-dino san a-and H-hibari san... Kyaaaa!

"Kyouya~"

"Mmmnn"

Hahiiiiii! I'm so not moving from here! I'll be bitten to death!

***starting here, Kyouya's POV* [YAOI ALERT]**

"Nnnnn"

"Kyouya"

"Dino... Someone's there..."

"I don't give a fuck. I only care about you Kyouya~"

"Hnnn"

Dino started to take off my clothes. I hesitated for a bit.

"Nnn, not...here... Mmmnnn"

My lips were once again concealed by a kiss. He started to remove my clothes again. This time, I let him do as he wishes. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, swished it around. I let myself be violated by him. And this isn't the first time. He found my sensitive spot, and I grew weak in the knees. He stops then continues licking me all over.

"Hah... Hnnnn... Not... There..."

"Hn? So you don't like me teasing you like this"

He started to remove my pants. Soon, I was naked. Dino had also stripped and started to play with me down there.

"Ahhnnn"

"Kyouya~"

He Started to stimulate my "hole". Then started to finger me.

"Hyaaannn"

He inserted another finger. I shuddered in pain. He continued, pulling and pushing his fingers in and out.

"Does it hurt? Want me to stop?"

"No... Hnnnn!"

He inserted yet another finger. I gasped in pain. But was soon drowned in a feeling of satisfaction when he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Mmmmmnnnn Kyouya~ I have a dying request"

"Hahh... What is it?"

"Play with yourself in front of me"

"Mmmnnn"

He removed his fingers and I took my tonfa out. Dino jumped back in surprise but instead of attacking him, I plunged it into myself.

"Hhnnnn!"

Dino looked really shocked as I started to fuck myself with my beloved tonfa. It seemed like he couldn't take it anymore so he pulled me towards him, only making the tonfa go deeper. I cried out. Dino then released me and pulled the tonfa out with force. It was excruciating. Then without warning, he plunged himself deep into me.

"Hnnn!"

He started to thrust again and again, picking up the pace after each thrust, deeper and deeper each time. Then he hit my sensitive spot.

"Hnnn!"

"Does it feel good Kyouya?"

He spoke to me, not letting his pace slow down.

"Hnn... M-more... F-faster... I-I need you to... Hyan!"

He started to do it more forcefully, it hurt but I was enjoying this wonderful sensation.

I was near my breaking point. And so is he. We both climaxed. Then we stopped

"Didn't you tell me that someone was watching us?"

"Yes and soon I'll be the laughing stock of this school! And for what you did today, I won't be able to do my duties properly!"

"I don't think so. You'd bite that person to death."

"But I don't care... As long as you won't leave me..."

"Definitely. Anything for you Kyouya."

***back to ****Reina****'s POV***

OMG. What in the world was I just watching?! Hibari Kyouya, the very disciplinary committee director was just making love with Dino san the English teacher?! I waited for them to leave. Then let out a huge sigh.

"This school sure is filled with weird people."

I laid back down and went back to sleep.

**(Meanwhile in class)**

"Tsuna! Have you seen Reina anywhere?"

"Gomen Yamamoto kun. I haven't seen her anywhere since morning break."

"Tch... See you then Tsuna!"

**(Back in the roof at dismissal)**

"Mmmnn"

I woke up after a long sleep and checked the time. It was time to go home. Guess truancy could be nice once in a while. I was about to get off my usual spot when I spotted Yamamoto.

"Yo. Haven't seen you around truancy queen."

"When did people start to call me that?"

"Hahaha who knows?"

Then there was a silence. Yamamoto was the first to break that silence.

"Ano..."

"What is it?"

"Umm... How do I put this..."

His face was bright red and I had a feeling that-

"You see... I... I like you!"

"Eh?"

Did I hear wrongly? Was it just my imagination? I stare at him who had averted his eyes and avoided eye contact.

"Wha-"

"I'm saying that I like you. And I want to go out with you."

"You don't have t-"

"Sorry..."

I was up for the biggest apology of my life. I liked Tsuna. And nobody could change that.

"I don't need your reply immediately you kn-"

"I'm saying that I like someone else!"

I was really embarrassed and jumped down, running for the door. Then sprinted down the staircase. I went to the classroom, quickly packed my things and left.

**(A few seconds later in the classroom)**

"Have you guys seen Reina?"

"She just ran out the door."

"Okay thanks Tsuna"

"I suggest that you don't go after her! She looked pretty upset!"

"Gokudera, like I give a fuck!"

Tsuna and Gokudera got a huge shock. Yamamoto usually never uses any vile language. What's going on? He decides to follow Yamamoto.

**(On the streets)**

I was running at top speed to an unknown destination. As long as I can get away from Namimori chuu. As I predicted, I soon got lost. I roamed around the area to see if I could find my way back. Unfortunately, I bump into a gang of delinquents. Crap, I shouldn't have.

"Lookie here, a cute miss dared to stop our tracks."

"Let's see how she enjoys the repayment of her actions then."

I was scared to death. Then a black figure appeared.

"Heee. Bullying such a cute girl. How cruel."

A few seconds later, it was a blood bath. I was too scared to speak. Then that man said something to me. In Italian perhaps. And I was soon unconscious.

**(A couple of minutes ago)*Tsuna POV***

"Geez, she just had to run here. This is where the yakuza and delinquents hang out."

"Yamamoto kun!"

"Tsuna! Why did you follow me?"

"Intuition"

We look around. And spots the group of delinquents.

"Isn't that..."

"Let's go Yamamoto!"

"Ha!"

We ran all the way there only to spot Reina in the arms of a stranger. We were unable to move. What was this? My hyper intuition keeps telling me to run. Saying that the man is dangerous. But I can't... I just can't... I can't leave her with him.

"Yamamoto... Go back..."

"No... I-"

"Listen... I don't want you to get hurt."

"Waddya mean?"

"This guy... Is from the mafia."

Without another word, Yamamoto took off.

"Muahahahahahaha! Nice move Vongola. Now you can die along with this girl!"

"I'm not letting you!"

I clenched my fist and lunged forward to punch him. But in an instant, he disappeared. He vanished... No... Teleportation...  
I try to sense his presence. I find it but it was very far away. It might be the flame of the night. I take my cell phone out and pressed speed dial.

"Reborn?"

"Rare for you to call me, Dame Tsuna. What is it this time?"

"Mafia. Teleportation abilities. Wears all black. Emits a flame similar to Bermuda's."

"Reborn?"

"Tsuna, I'll send over as many people as possible. This guy is dangerous."

"In what way?"

"He's the escapee of Vindice's most powerful cell, the mafia hunter, S-"

I hung up on him and sped up. I need to save her!

I reach my destination. Treading carefully, I spotted her. She was hung by a chains and handcuffs from the ceiling. Body full of bruises, cuts and burns. It has been thirty minutes since he teleported from Namimori, what has he done to her?

***back to ****Rein****a's POV***

Is that...

"Tsu...na..."

Ugh. It hurts... I taste blood... What happened... I briefly recalled what had happened. I was unconscious and was brought here by him then tortured. Tsuna is standing before me, eyes in the beautiful shade if orange and flames on his forehead. Flames? Nah. No matter, he came here... To save me...

***Tsuna POV***

"You..."

I start attacking the man. He blocked every single attack. I felt weak. I wanted to save her but I couldn't...

"Tsu...na..."

I heard her voice.

"Tsuna... Don't... Lose..."

That struck me with motivation. I was more enraged than I ever was. Then... It was all over. He was sprawled on the ground. I had a few broken bones, a huge amount of cuts, but I still survived. I release Reina from the chains. She woke up.

"Arigato, Tsuna."

***Reina's POV***

It didn't take long, but it was all over. Tsuna was hugging me with all his remaining strength. Tears flowed down his cheeks. I had barely any strength left.

"Thanks for coming to save me, Tsuna."

"Thank god... You're safe"

"All thanks to you."

I stare into his eyes. It was in that beautiful shade of orange. He had captivated my heart. And I wasn't going to give it to anyone else. He leaned in closer and kissed me. I kissed him back.  
Not long later, the door was streaming with people. I was barely conscious and only managed to make out a few people.

"Dino san... Gokudera... Yamamoto... Ryouhei sempai... Kyouko chan... Haru chan... Lambo... I-Pin..."

Before I knew it, I was out. So was Tsuna. The Vindicci had arrived earlier to take the man away.

**(Meanwhile...)**

"VOI! Luss! You help out here!"

"Turf top! Over here"

"Koyo! Here!"

"Thanks for coming guys"

"No problem Reborn, Vongola."

"Tch, Decimo did this himself huh? Trash..."

"That's my student for you"

"Kufufufufu, and you were so worried about him"

"Shut up Mukuro"

"Gah!"

"Tsuna sure is strong."

"Shut up redhead"

"Don't talk to Enma like that!"

"Like I care Adelheid."

"You motherfucking skylark..."

"Bring it on, I'll bite you to death"

"Kyouya~ no fights please."

"Shut up Haneuma"

"At least we came in time to save their lives."

"Lambo is very happy about that!"

**(A couple of days later...)**

I walk into Tsuna's hospital room. I was fully healed and he was still recovering. I really need to thank those guys. I never knew what they were. They all said that it is better to listen from Tsuna himself.

"Tsuna..."

"Reina..."

I sat on his hospital bed and pulled him into a kiss. Our tongues intertwined and I felt that this was all I needed. I pulled away and started on what could turn into a lecture session.

"Tsuna... Can you tell me what is all this about?"

"Haha. No use hiding it anymore. If I tell you, you'll be in grave danger. Are you s-"

I stop his words with another kiss.

"You'll be protecting me. So I don't care what dangers I will face."

"Okay then... Eh... How do I start... Well, I'm a mafia boss. The boss of the Vongola. I have 6 guardians... Well... Seven. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryouhei, Mukuro, Hibari and Lambo are my guardians, Chrome and Mukuro share the same position. You probably met Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Fran, Belphegor, Leviathan and Mammon, they're the Varia, the independent assassination squad of the Vongola. Also Enma, Byakuran, Dino and the rest, they're the Simon, Millefiore, Cavallone, etc. Who am I kidding. I know too many people. Reborn and his gang are the former arcobaleno. The strongest babies in the world..."

I listened to his story. From when Reborn first showed up at his house to the arcobaleno curse of the rainbow. It was long and I started to get a little bored. But seeing Tsuna smiling is all I need to go on. When his story ended, it was already sunset.

"So... That's that I guess..."

"Hnnn, u know, your eyes when you were fighting are just as beautiful as this sunset."

"Really? I never thought of it that way"

"Yes-"

I was pulled into a kiss. I slowly melted into the kiss, he plunged his tongue into my mouth and I just played follow up.

"Hey..."

"Yea?"

"Would you... Be my... Girlfriend?"

I smiled. And gave him a kiss as an answer.

"Of course"

**Gomen Minna! i forgot to change that part! Yeap. i changed the OC name all right!**

**Thank you Sweet Serendipitea for telling me**


End file.
